


Virtues Over Vices

by cairusvt



Series: Rise by Sin [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clones, Fuck tagging, Kind of like SVT mutants, M/M, Oh and uh, SVT Metahuman, SVT superpowers, The Author Regrets Everything, and the ending is kind of weird and stupid, but bear with me, mainly only minwon shown, reviving this fic, the relationship tags are there but not much is shown, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Life goes on whatever shit happens in life. Sometimes you can't even notice it but shit still happens.And it's times like that when we have to keep our virtues our vices.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Rise by Sin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo wakes up with a slight headache and he groans before he even had a chance to open his eyes. He sits up his bed and looks around and sighs at the sun filtering through the curtains. He got up, stretches his back, and went outside.

They've been in this new place for about a month now and it's a lot better than the one before. Wonwoo won't admit it but it feels a lot more like home than a safe house. He walks out of their room and was welcomed by a bunch of noises coming from the kitchen. He sees all of the bedroom doors open and assumed that he's the last to get up. He looks around downstairs and finds Jihoon and Hansol talking on the couch. Wonwoo lifts himself over the railing and brought himself down next to the couch. They said their good mornings and Wonwoo went right for the kitchen. 

The kitchen was a mess.

Seungcheol was trying to take the frying pan away from Jeonghan and Joshua looks like he's trying to take Jeonghan away from the kitchen itself. Chan and Seokmin were stirring something in the bowls in front of them and Minghao had his back to them, facing the stove. 

"Hyung!" Chan calls out and he left his spot next to Seokmin to drag him along and hands him one of the other two unoccupied bowls.   
"It's pancakes." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles at him and grabs for a fork to start stirring as well. Minghao asks Seokmin for his bowl and Seokmin places it next to the stove and went behind Minghao to wraps his arms around him.   
"You guys are gross." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.   
"It's sweet." Wonwoo says and Chan rolls his eyes. Wonwoo laughs, steps behind Chan, and wraps his arms around him as well.   
"Hyung!" Chan complains, trying to pry Wonwoo's hands off of him and Wonwoo just laughs. He rubs his forehead on the back of Chan's head and Chan whines.  
"You're so big now. I think you're getting taller than Jihoon." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. He then stops and turns his head to Wonwoo.  
"Are you okay?" Chan asks and Wonwoo was about to ask what he meant but Chan's hand was already on top of his head.  
"Oh, yeah. Just a headache." Wonwoo says and he sighs as Chan does what he does. The cool feeling spreading through his head making him feel sleepy and he smiles and thanks Chan after he pulls his hand away.   
"Can you get them out of the kitchen? We need to finish this before Soon hyung and the others come back." Chan says, pointing at Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua. Wonwoo nods and held out his hand in front of them and he smiles at Chan. Chan grabs his wrist and lifts it up, Wonwoo times it with lifting the other three up and they turn their heads towards Wonwoo with a frown.  
"Wonwoo." Seungcheol warns but Wonwoo just shrugs.  
"He's doing it." Wonwoo says, pointing at Chan's hand on his wrist and Chan laughs as he drags Wonwoo's hand to the far left. Wonwoo lifts them up and floats them out of the kitchen and he picks the frying pan out of Jeonghan's hand, leaving it floating in front of the stove as the three complains about helping with breakfast.   
"Take Hansol and Jihoon with you and go get some fruits. We can handle things here." Wonwoo says as he wraps his arm around Chan and he waves. 

Chan reaches for the floating frying pan and sets it on the stove. Wonwoo walks up next to him and he lifts the bowls of pancake batter up and floats them next to the stove.   
"Minghao hyung taught me this trick." Chan says and he dumps the entire stick of butter in the pan.  
"You melt the butter down and like, let it cool off a bit and then you mix it with the batter. The pancakes turn smoother and prettier that way and they don't stick to the pan. Plus it's a lot more buttery." Chan says and he drags the butter around the pan, melting it down before pouring it on the two bowls equally. Wonwoo stirs them up again and he makes his coffee as Chan starts cooking.   
"How long have they been out for?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin turns to him and smiles.  
"Don't worry hyung. They're like, the best team for this. Seungkwan would hear trouble from a mile away, Jun hyung can keep all four of them invisible, Soonyoung can probably take them out in a matter of seconds. And Mingyu can do all that by himself." Seokmin says and Wonwoo sighs.  
"Still. If they're gone for more than an hour we have to go and check up on them." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods. Wonwoo takes a sip of his coffee and he sighs.  
"I think it's starting to get cold again." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.  
"Good thing I have a human-sized heater next to me when we sleep." Seokmin says and Wonwoo sighs.   
"Yah. I'm cold, too." Wonwoo says and he walks up to Minghao and Seokmin, wrapping his arms around them. Minghao protests, laughing, and he warns them about eating burnt pancakes if they don't stop.  
"Is your headache because of the cold?" Chan asks, not looking away from the pan and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe? Maybe I just overslept." Wonwoo says and he watches as Chan tries to flip the pancake with just the pan. Wonwoo smiles, catches the pancake midair, and smiles as Chan frowns at him.  
"It wasn't gonna fail that time." Chan says and Wonwoo sets the pancake down.  
"Use a spatula or something. Do that again and I'll be flipping you in the air." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs.

  
Right as they were setting the plates down on their massive dining table, the door opens and Soonyoung materializes by the fridge and starts stacking up the food they bought inside. Wonwoo watches the rest come in and just like always, Mingyu and Seungcheol were the last to get in.   
"The strawberries are looking great. And the apples are getting too big that we decided to just get most of them today." Seungcheol says and he went straight for the kitchen to rinse the fruits with water before setting them up on the table. 

Mingyu stands by the door, smiling at him guiltily, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes and brings Mingyu towards him.  
"I know, I know. I should've woken you up. I'm sorry." Mingyu says with a smile and Wonwoo scoffs.  
"Yeah? You don't look so sorry." Wonwoo says and Mingyu smiles wider.   
"I am. You just looked so cute when you're sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you up." Mingyu says and Wonwoo lets out a disgusted scoff the same time Seungkwan did from the kitchen.  
"You're disgusting." Seungkwan says to Mingyu and Wonwoo laughs. He drops Mingyu as he walks away and Mingyu almost falls on his face as he tries to regain his balance.

Wonwoo walks up next to Soonyoung and he brings out everything they need for pancakes. Chocolate spread, Peanut butter, syrup, more butter, the strawberry jam Chan loves so much. All of it flying out of the fridge and onto the table as everyone settles down. Soonyoung tells Wonwoo about the cat that was following them on their way home and Wonwoo laughs at the image of Soonyoung picking up the cat, running away, and leaving it in the3 middle of the city before running back to the other three. 

Their breakfast was loud and annoyingly fun. Joshua was telling them about what their neighbors think about them, one was thinking they were a fraternity house while the other thought they're some kind of 'gay porn house'. None of them knew what that meant but one quick glance around the table shows that Soonyoung and Chan knew what it meant. Before Wonwoo could ask them what it meant he feels Mingyu's hand on his thigh, shaking his head.  
Don't ask. Trust me.  
Mingyu says in his head and Wonwoo turns to Joshua and finds his head hung low. 

When they were done, Wonwoo asks Seungcheol if they have to do training today and Chan interrupts him and raises his hand.  
"Actually. We have something to show you guys." Chan says and Wonwoo turns to Seungcheol to see if he knew what he meant but it looks like he's as clueless as he is. 

  
So they cleaned up after breakfast, agreed to meet in their backyard after an hour for training, and they all went to their rooms. Wonwoo opts for a warm shower to wake him up some more and he leaves Mingyu lying on their bed. 

After his shower, Wonwoo comes out to Mingyu already dressed in their preferred 'training attire'. Which is just all black everything. Today he's wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants while Wonwoo chose his warmer black fit sweater and black pants.   
"Hyung, don't... uh... Don't get mad at Chan today, okay?" Mingyu suddenly says and Wonwoo raises his eyebrow.  
"Does that mean there's a reason for me to be mad at him?" Wonwoo asks, drying his hair and Mingyu sighs.  
"Chan says he has something to show us. Like, about his powers, about his sin."  
"Yeah."  
"Meaning he can probably do something new." Mingyu says and Wonwoo caught on.  
"Meaning he's been training to do something new." Wonwoo says and Mingyu nods.  
"I know you think he shouldn't, like, participate in this as much as he wants to, but he needs to, hyung. He's not a kid anymore." Mingyu says and Wonwoo sighs.  
"I know that."  
"I know you know that. Doesn't mean you actually want to accept that it's a fact." Mingyu says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath.  
"I just..."  
"I know. We all know. But he's a lot stronger than we think." Mingyu says and Wonwoo nods. Mingyu walks up to him and ruffles his hair dry with the towel.  
"So leave your doting father side in this room when we leave. Okay? I want you to be proud of Chan and whatever it is he wants to show us because we all know it's what he needs."  
"What? Praise?"  
"Not really. More like, Acknowledgement. From you, specifically." Mingyu says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.  
"I'm being serious." Mingyu says and Wonwoo wills the towel to wrap around Mingyu's hand and he lifts him away from him. Mingyu laughs as he hangs midair with his hands tied by a towel above his head and Wonwoo walks out of their room. 

When they're all gathered up in their backyard, Seungkwan confirms that no one's around that's close enough to see them. With that, they huddled around and grouped themselves together. 

Seokmin holds Minghao's and Hansol's hand as he whips the wind around them and flies them over the fence and into the trees. Wonwoo checks to see Chan and Seungkwan on his left and Soonyoung and Jihoon on his right before he holds them up and carries them over the fence as well. He didn't have to wait for Mingyu to do the same with the rest and he just lifts everyone towards the clearing inside the forest, following the light coming from Hansol's hand and the flickering light of Minghao's fire. 

When they get there, Seungkwan checks to see if there's anyone around close by and Soonyoung runs to check the perimeter as well.   
"Aside from some birds, there's nothing here." Seungkwan says and Soonyoung comes back and confirms.   
"If you want to be completely sure, here." Seungkwan says and he steps in the middle of them and takes a deep breath. He holds his palms out on either side of him and Wonwoo feels his breath hitch as he hears it.

Well, not it. Wonwoo's breath hitched as he hears everything.   
"Seungkwan." Mingyu says from beside Wonwoo and Seungkwan takes a deep breath and brings his hands down.  
"I told you we have something to show you." Chan says and he runs up to Hansol and drags him in the middle as well.   
"Alright. My turn." Hansol says and he starts by making a couple of balls of light in front of him. He then hovers his hand over the two and closes his eyes. The lights start to flicker in different colors and they start to expand. Wonwoo watches as one of the balls of light slowly takes shape and turns into a small black bird.  
"What the fuck?" Seungcheol says and Jeonghan hits his arm.  
"They're holograms." Chan explains and Soonyoung runs up next to Hansol and starts poking his hand inside the bird.   
"You're creating different pigments of colors to make a holographic image of a bird.  
"Not just birds." Hansol says and he starts expanding the light as he stares at Soonyoung. Soonyoung gasps and laughs as another Soonyoung was standing in front of Hansol.  
"No way." Soonyoung says and he moves up in front of the holographic version of him.   
"Dude. This is so cool." Soonyoung says and he starts waving his hand in and out of the hologram's neck. Hansol brings down his hands as the projections disappear and he visibly sags.   
"It still takes a lot out of me but, yeah." Hansol says and Soonyoung hugs him and lifts him up.  
"I guess that just leaves me." Chan says and he smiles.

Chan closes his eyes and brings his hands in front of him, a few inches away from each other. He takes a deep breath and Wonwoo watches as Chan's breath starts to fog in front of him just as a small shard of ice forms in front of him. Chan takes another deep breath and the ice shard starts to grow. It grows bigger and longer and after a few seconds, Chan has a huge piece of sharp ice in his hand. 

"That's amazing." Wonwoo says and Chan turns to him and immediately smiles.   
"There's more." Chan says and he lifts his shirt. He turns the ice shard over and points it towards himself. Wonwoo prepares himself to catch the shard before it touches Chan but he feels Mingyu's hand in his arm. Wonwoo watches as Chan brings the shard to his stomach and he watches as the shard shatters.

"Fuck." Wonwoo says and he lets out a relieved sigh.  
"I can harden my skin. Like, really hard ice." Chan says and then he kneels. He pressed his hands on the ground and lifts them up. Two huge shards of ice come up the ground and Chan smiles.  
"Now watch this." Chan says and Hansol kneels and places his hand on one of them and everyone watches as the shard of ice lights up. Then Hansol places his hand on the other one and does the same thing again only this time, the light seeps through the ice, and a wave of blue-green light washes over them.   
"We still don't know the limits of what we can do but we know that we can do more. Seungkwan." Chan says and nods. Hansol stands up and walks back, still keeping the shards lit as he does so, and now its Seungkwan's turn to place his hands on the shard. Wonwoo wonders what exactly can Seungkwan do with ice but he watches as the light coming from the shards start to move erratically and a second later, the shards shatter under Seungkwan's hand.

The three of them stand in the middle, smiling at one another and looking around to watch the other's reaction, and Wonwoo can't really blame the others for not reacting. He's still a bit shocked himself.   
"Hyung." Chan says to everyone and no one at the same time. Soonyoung was the first to recover and he starts gushing about the three of them. 

Wonwoo turns to Seungcheol and Joshua and finds them still staring.  
"Mingyu."  
"Yeah. I know."  
Wonwoo walks up towards the three and he smiles at Chan's flushed face as Soonyoung tells him how amazing he was.  
"How did you guys even come up with these?" Mingyu asks and Hansol points a finger at Chan and Chan grabs his hand and brings it down.  
"He tried to see how our powers work and then we tried different things that we could do." Seungkwan says and Chan smiles. Wonwoo lets out a deep breath and he stares at Chan.  
"Soonyoung."  
"What?"  
"You're fired. Chan's in charge of training from now on." Wonwoo says and Chan beams at him. Chan jumps to him with a hug and Wonwoo can still feel how cold his skin was. Soonyoung started complaining about how Wonwoo can't do this and he runs back and forth to Wonwoo and Seungcheol as he does. Wonwoo lifts him up the ground just to keep him from moving and Mingyu tugs Soonyoung free from Wonwoo and brought him down. 


	2. Chapter 2

When it was time for their lunch, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Joshua, and Chan flies back to their house and decided to just make lunch and bring them out so they can stay outside longer. Joshua and Chan were in charge of cooking whatever they can and Wonwoo and Seungkwan were to prepare for the things they need. Paper plates, wooden chopsticks and a few plastic spoons, a lot of water, and all the while Seungkwan explains to Wonwoo how he did what he did earlier that day.

"Chan figured it out, really. He said that maybe I don't just have superhearing. He told us about how hearing is basically just vibrations going in our ears, and he said maybe you can redirect that. Like, maybe I'm just amplifying the vibrations towards me? Did I say that right" Seungkwan asks the last bit to Chan and Chan nods.  
"But yeah. I can only do it a bit since the vibrations are still directed towards me but I can control it enough to let everyone in on what I can hear." Seungkwan explains and Wonwoo nods. 

Wonwoo was about to ask Chan something when Joshua turns off the stove and walks up to the door towards the backyard.  
"Hyung?" Wonwoo calls out and Joshua turns to them with a worried look.  
"Wonwoo, bring us back there right now. Mingyu just told me someone's there." Joshua says and they all dropped what they were doing to run outside. Wonwoo hurriedly carries them back and Joshua tells Seungkwan to check if he can hear anything. Seungkwan nods and Wonwoo sees everyone else in a circle with their backs to each other. Wonwoo drops them in the middle and he didn't waste any time.

Wonwoo keeps his breathing evened out as he scans around and picks up broken twigs, branches, rocks, anything around them and he holds them up around them, ready to strike if he has to.   
"Someone's here. I can hear their thoughts but I can't... I don't understand them." Joshua says and they all wait in silence.  
"Shouldn't we be running instead of waiting this out?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo sighs.  
"If they followed us here, it means they can follow us anywhere we go." Seungcheol says.  
"Can you pinpoint where they are?" Wonwoo asks Joshua and Wonwoo calls Seungcheol over.   
"Once Joshua hyung points, try to focus there and remove their power." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods  
"You think it's them?" Jeonghan asks.   
"If they can evade Joshua hyung then it could only be them." Wonwoo says and Joshua points. Seungcheol holds his palm up over the same direction and Joshua's eyes widened.  
"I heard him!" Joshua says and a second later, Seungcheol sags and Joshua frowns.  
"It's... it's distorted again."Joshua says and Chan walks up to Wonwoo with Soonyoung.  
"Hyung, can you let Soonyoung hyung hear what you're hearing?" Chan asks and Wonwoo pulls Chan away.  
"It's okay. I know who it is." Chan says and before Wonwoo could ask him what he means, Soonyoung runs away.   
"It's him. The reason why Joshua hyung can't understand him was-" "He's thinking too fast." Wonwoo says and Chan nods. Wonwoo looks around everyone and before he could even think of anything to say they hear Soonyoung's scream.

"Mingyu, take Seungcheol with you and go get Soonyoung. Everyone gather around and remember the training we did. What can you do to attack or to stop them." Wonwoo says and Mingyu lifts Seungcheol up and they head into the trees. Wonwoo can feel the air beside him start to get cold and he sees Chan making a long shard ice shard in his hand. Wonwoo reaches and held his other hand as they wait. 

They wait and they wait and after a few minutes. Mingyu comes out from behind the trees calling out to Chan. Then a second later Seungcheol comes into view with Soonyoung's arm thrown over his shoulder and behind them was... another Soonyoung.

The other Soonyoung. 

Wonwoo didn't know what happened but the second he took a step towards them he feels an ice-cold hand on his chest. Stopping him. 

"Don't." Chan says. One word was all it took and Wonwoo drops everything he was holding and he glares at the floating Soonyoung look alike as Mingyu holds him away from the others. Mingyu sets Seungcheol and Soonyoung down and Soonyoung assures Chan that he's fine.   
"I broke his leg earlier. He's the one who screamed, okay. I'm fine-" Soonyoung was cut off by Chan slapping him.  
"I asked Joshua hyung to let you listen in so we can know what he's doing. Why he's here." Chan says and he holds a hand over Soonyoung's chest and his jaw as Soonyoung stares. Soonyoung's cuts and forming bruises start to disappear and he sighs.   
"I'm not gonna apologize for what I did, Chan." Soonyoung says and Chan nods.   
"What about him?" Seungcheol asks, pointing at fake Soonyoung and Wonwoo can feel his blood boil.  
"I can just break his neck. It'll take me two seconds." Wonwoo says and he can feel everyone staring at him.  
"Wonwoo." Jeonghan warns him and Wonwoo sighs.  
"I'm kidding." Wonwoo says, even though he wasn't.  
"He's asleep for now. Should we heal him?" Mingyu asks and Wonwoo walks up to Chan.  
"You're not bringing that thing any closer to Chan." Wonwoo says and he sees Jun walk up to Chan as well.   
"He'll heal on his own." Soonyoung says as Chan helps him up and he smiles at Mingyu.  
"I mean, he did say he just wanted to talk but I'm not an idiot." Soonyoung says and Mingyu sighs.  
"I'll heal him." Mingyu offers and Wonwoo scoffs.  
"Mingyu." Wonwoo warns.  
"I know, I know. I'll keep him like this afterward okay I just-"   
"No. Mingyu, come on. Did you forget what he did to us? To Chan?" Wonwoo can't help but scream and Mingyu frowns.  
"I was there too, okay. I didn't forget shit. But we can't just leave him like this. He looks like he's about to die."  
"Then he dies. One less problem in our hand." Wonwoo can hear Seungcheol and the other trying to keep him back but he only stops in his tracks when Mingyu spoke up again.  
"Then you're no better than they are." Mingyu says and Wonwoo can see that he was shocked by his own words. 

Mingyu sets the fake Soonyoung lying down on the ground and he kneels next to him. He pressed his hands on his legs and Wonwoo can hear the loud crunch of a bone setting in place. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu moves up to his chest and starts healing him. 

"I get that you're hurt. We all were. Chan was the one who went through the worst and he didn't even... He knew who it was and he wanted to know why he's here first." Mingyu says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath as Mingyu starts to tear up.   
"Mingyu I didn't-" "What?" Mingyu cuts Wonwoo off as he wipes his face, seemingly surprised at the tears. He then looks up to Wonwoo and then back down to fake Soonyoung before he kneels again. Mingyu calls for Joshua and Jeonghan and the two of them run to him.   
"I wasn't the one crying, okay? But I'm still mad at you." Mingyu says towards Wonwoo and Wonwoo sighs.  
"He's..." Joshua sat down over fake Soonyoung's head and places his hands on his head. 

A minute later. All three of them stood up quietly and stared at each other.  
"They're coming. He came to tell us that they're coming. All of them." Mingyu says and he stares at Wonwoo.   
"Seokmin, let's go." Wonwoo says and he, Seokmin, and Mingyu flew everyone back to their house. Wonwoo catches a glimpse of Mingyu carrying fake Soonyoung and he frowns.  
"You don't need to save him from them you know?"   
"He told me to leave him behind so they can kill him for failing. So yeah, I think I do." Mingyu answers back and Wonwoo takes a deep breath. 

Once they were back in their house, everyone packs the few things they still want to carry with them and they all met downstairs. Wonwoo looks at the half-cooked fried rice left on the stove and he sighs as Seungcheol calls for everyone's attention.   
"We're gonna leave again and I have a feeling that we're gonna have to jump around places after each month." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo knows everyone knew this was coming. They were all just hoping that this new life they have now would last longer but all of them knew it wouldn't.   
"Can't we take them on?" Chan asks out of nowhere.  
"Chan-" Seungcheol starts but Chan cut him off.  
"Look, we outnumber them now. Maybe if we take things on our pace, like in a place where we get the advantage, we can actually beat them." Chan says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Beating them means we have to kill them, Chan. You know that right?" Seungcheol asks.  
"If it means we don't have to think about them killing us then yeah." Chan says and Mingyu stands up.  
"What if they never wanted to kill us?" Mingyu says.  
"Don't be ridiculous." Soonyoung says and Mingyu walks up to Seungcheol.  
"No, think about it. The time they took us, the time this one hurt Chan, they attacked him themselves and they were even worried about Chan. They need us alive!" Mingyu exclaims happily and Wonwoo feels genuinely concerned about him.  
"Mingyu that's not something to celebrate about."  
"Don't you see? We can use ourselves against them!" Mingyu says and everyone stares at him  
"I don't like how that sounds Seokmin says and Mingyu rolls his eyes.  
"Just hear me out okay?" Mingyu says and he tells them their plan.

It's reckless, not as detailed as they'd hope it could be, and it's so fucking dangerous.   
But it's a plan and it's the only plan they have right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Wonwoo's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh

Wonwoo was running. He's not entirely sure if he's running towards or away from... something, but he knows he's running. He can feel the rush of his blood as his breathing starts to feel a lot more like him manually squeezing his lungs to get air. His feet are starting to get numb, feeling sweaty and cold at the same time, as he kicks himself off one foot at a time. His throat was dry from heaving in deep breaths and his eyes sting.

Wonwoo remembers that everything hurts as well. Or was someone else hurt? Wonwoo's mind was in a haze, clouded, but he remembers a cold hand on his chest. Then it was a warm hand on his chest and he feels this painful nudge in his chest and he gasps for air.

Wonwoo sits up, panting as he runs a hand over his hair to push it back a bit and letting it fall over his face again as he tries to control his breathing. He feels a hand on his back the same time he feels movement next to him and Wonwoo almost jumps when he feels a pair of lips on his shoulder.   
"You okay?" The voice asks and it takes Wonwoo a while to even remember who it was. Wonwoo's not even sure why he would think it's anyone but him in the first place.  
"Yeah. Yeah, sorry hyung. Just a weird dream." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol hums.   
"You wanna try sleeping some more? It's uh," Seungcheol reaches for his phone without removing his hand on Wonwoo's back and he goes back to leaning his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, "It's just a little after four in the morning." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo hums.  
"I think it's best if I just stay awake for now." Wonwoo says and he sighs and looks for his shirt on the floor.  
"Ah. So it's a weird weird dream then." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo turns to give Seungcheol a suspicious look that he hopes can be seen in the dark.  
"What exactly did you think I meant when I said weird?" Wonwoo asks, pushing Seungcheol down on the bed and he tries not to smile at Seungcheol beaming up at him.   
"Weird like, you know... Sexy kind of weird. Maybe Chiseok was right and you are into tentacles. I don't know." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo can't help but smile as he kisses him.   
"The only weird thing I'm into is you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol hums as Wonwoo kisses his cheek.  
"Go back to sleep, hyung. I'm okay." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol whines.  
"Not if I'm alone." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo pushes him back down on the bed when he tries to sit up.  
"I'll just make coffee and get my laptop and then I'll be right back." Wonwoo says and he places a quick kiss on Seugncheol's lips again before getting up. 

  
Wonwoo's headaches are getting worse and worse as the days go by and the dreams are just adding fuel tot hat fire. He's not entirely sure what the dreams could actually mean. Or if they even mean anything at all. But the thing is they're getting more and more clear since last month and Wonwoo wants them to stop already. 

He grabs his bag from the couch and brings it inside the bedroom next to the bed and he goes out to check on the coffee. He makes himself a cup and went back to bed. Seungcheol immediately wraps an arm over Wonwoo's waist and snuggles up next to him as Wonwoo settles next to him. Wonwoo smiles, runs his fingers through Seungcheol's hair and smiles at how Seungcheol seems to lean into the touch. Wonwoo opts for just using his phone and he settles down next to Seungcheol again, letting him rest his head on Wonwoo's shoulder and Wonwoo wraps his arm around the elders back. Wonwoo sighs at the warmth coming from Seungcheol and he relaxes as Seungcheol scoots even closer, half his body basically on top of Wonwoo as he presses his face under Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo scrolls through his phone and laughs to himself as Seungcheol starts mumbling in his sleep. 

  
Their usual day goes like this. 

They get ready for work at around eight, Wonwoo wearing the kitchen uniform while Seungcheol wears the more flashy uniform of the floor staff of the cafe. Wonwoo's not proud of sneering at every little bit of attention Seungcheol seems to get from their customers but he's not above showing off his boyfriend off to the rest of the staff after hours. Then they'll buy dinner, whether it's whatever stuff they need for cooking or buying already cooked meals when they're a bit too lazy to do anything and they eat dinner on their couch. 

  
Today is no different.

Wonwoo puts a coat over his uniform and he yells at Seungcheol who's threatening to leave him if he's not out in five seconds. Wonwoo laughs as he locks the door behind him and he chases Seungcheol down the hall of their apartment and wraps his arms around him from behind, shoving his hands in Seungcheol's coat pockets as they head for the elevator. 

The place was amazing. It's surprisingly cheap for a one unit per floor type of apartment and Wonwoo has half a mind on smuggling two more people in their unit to split the already cheap rent. Seungcheol asked the landlord about it once and he screamed no over the phone and then hangs up. Seungcheol finds it weird for their nice landlord to do so but Wonwoo was sure he's just not into letting more people in the building. 

The elevator dings and opens and Wonwoo smiles at the familiar face.

Well, a couple of identical faces, that is.  
"I've never seen you two up so early." Wonwoo says and he and Seungcheol comes in and a couple of identical grins faces Wonwoo.  
"We actually just got in from a wild night. We kind of lost our key so we're gonna ask downstairs for a spare." Soonyoung says and his brother laughs.  
"I left my key inside. Chansung's the one who lost his key." Soonyoung says and his brother slaps his face gently as he laughs.  
"You guys have lost, what? About three keys now?" Seungcheol asks and Chansung laughs.  
"One of those is mine." Chansung says with his chest out like it's something to be proud of.   
"Mr. Kim won't mind, anyways. He's an angel. He found out my leg was acting up a couple of weeks back and he sends level two to give us food and a couple of heat patches." Chansung says and Wonwoo snorts.  
"You still call people as their address? There are two people on each floor." Wonwoo says and Chansung grins. Wonwoo notices that he grins more than he smiles.  
"That's easy." Chansung then points at Wonwoo.  
"You're level five top," Chansung says and he turns to Seungcheol, "and you're level five bottom." Chan says and Seungcheol hits his head and everyone laughs.

The elevator opens to the ground floor and Wonwoo steps out with Soonyoung as Seungcheol has Chansung in a headlock as he drags him out. Soonyoung promises Wonwoo to come by the cafe later on and Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol off of Chansung as they separate ways in front of the elevator. 

Seungcheol talks endlessly about dreaming that he's behind the counter and a bunch of Seungcheols are lined up and they keep ordering and canceling their orders over and over.   
"Oh wow. Imagine having to have a Seungcheol constantly bothering you for attention. The horror." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue before walking ahead of Wonwoo. Wonwoo laughs as Seungcheol ignores him up until they reach the cafe and Wonwoo snatches Seungcheol's timecard before clocking in himself and he asks Seungcheol to ask for it nicely if he wants it back. Seungcheol huffs, crosses his arms over his chest, and kisses Wonwoo. Then he takes the card out of Wonwoo's hand, pulls away from the kiss, and clocks in. Seungcheol grins as he takes off his coat and goes to his locker, putting on the apron he has to wear over his uniform and he greets everyone cheerily. Like he always does. Wonwoo shoves his coat in his locker and asks Seungcheol help for putting on the hairnet since he always fusses over it anyways when Wonwoo does it himself. They separate ways when the cafe opened up and Wonwoo would always steal glances of Seungcheol as he leaves the food by the window for the floor staff to get. Seungcheol would catch him most times but Wonwoo likes it more when he didn't. When Seungcheol's too busy smiling at the customer or he's clearing up a table. 

The two of them finish their shift at three in the afternoon and Wonwoo always has to wait for Seungcheol by their lockers since Seungcheol likes chatting up with their coworkers and Wonwoo sighs when he sees Chiseok come in the kitchen alone. Chiseok smiles at him and Wonwoo sighs.  
"You're prince charming's eating up the attention from the group of college kids that just got in." Chiseok says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.   
"Of course he is." Wonwoo walks past Chiseok who's laughing at his expression and Wonwoo smiles as he walks out of the kitchen and into the front of the cafe. He finds Seungcheol behind the counter, smiling at three blushing college girls who keep tucking their hair behind their ears as they spoke. Wonwoo smiles at Yuna next to Seungcheol and she shakes his head, probably knowing what Wonwoo's about to do. 

Wonwoo walks up to next to Seungcheol and he wraps an arm over his waist. Seungcheol does a double-take and looks flustered as he stares at Wonwoo.  
"Hey, babe. We're already done for today." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol pinches his arm. Wonwoo winces but keeps his smile as he turns to the three girls who look at him with wide eyes.  
"Wonwoo." Seungcheol says through gritted teeth and Wonwoo smiles wider.  
"Come on. You're gonna make me wait today? Even when it's date night?" Wonwoo asks and one of the girls gasped. Seungcheol huffs and starts finishing up the order before tugging Wonwoo's hand off of him.   
"Yuna will serve you, girls, your food." Seungcheol says with a smile and he bows as the three girls walk away. Seungcheol then elbows Wonwoo in the stomach, hard, and Wonwoo groans as Seungcheol walks past him to go to the kitchen. Yuna laughs at Wonwoo and Wonwoo smiles as he waves goodbye. 

Wonwoo walks past the kitchen and into their locker room with his hand clutching his stomach and Chiseok laughs at him as soon as he sees him.  
"You two are so entertaining." Chiseok says and Wonwoo groans. Seungcheol was in front of his locker, taking off his apron and tugging on his coat.  
"Come on. It was kind of funny." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol glares at him.  
"It's not. I told you it makes me uncomfortable and you're taking it as a joke." Seungcheol says and he slams his locker shut. Wonwoo stares as Seungcheol walks off and clocks out before heading out. Wonwoo sighs and pats Chiseok's shoulder as he passes him by and he clocks out and runs after Seungcheol. 

Wonwoo doesn't get it. 

Yeah, he doesn't really have to 'get it'. All he knows is that Seungcheol is not really that fond of public displays of affection in front of a lot of people and yeah, maybe he shouldn't have done that just to tease him. 

Wonwoo sees Seungcheol's head in the crowd and he rushes past everyone to try and catch him. Wonwoo does, eventually, and he sighs as Sungcheol ignores him tugging on his sleeve.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't... I was just trying to tease you a bit." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol huffs.  
"Well, it worked." Seungcheol says. Sharp and cold. Wonwoo rubs the back of his neck, not really knowing what's the right thing to say right now and he just kind of looms a step behind Seungcheol on their way back to their place. 

Wonwoo wanted to reach for him, he knows it's how to get Seungcheol to calm down too, but he figured that public displays of affection out in the open like this wouldn't really work the way it should after what happened. So Wonwoo just tails Seungcheol until they reach their building and he quietly follows Seungcheul in the elevator up until their floor. Once they're inside, Wonwoo locks the door behind him and walks behind Seungcheol. He wraps his arms around him and he feels Seungcheol sigh.

"I'm sorry." Wonwoo apologizes again and Seungcheol just wraps his arms around himself, over Wonwoo's arms.   
"I won't do it again. I promise." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol loosens Wonwoo's arms and turns to face him. Wonwoo's arms were still around Suengcheol's waist and Seungcheol crosses his arms over his chest.  
"That's what you said the last time you did it."  
"I mean it this time."  
"You said that back then too."   
"Hyung." Wonwoo leans closer, tightening his hold on Seungcheol's waist and Seungcheol huffs.  
"I don't even know why you like doing that in front of people. Doesn't it bother you? Like, everyone stares at you?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"I did it because those girls were already staring at you."   
"Ah. I see." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo scowls.  
"What does that mean?"   
"Nothing. I know you're... you know." Seungcheol says and he shrugs and walks away from Wonwoo. Seungcheol takes off his coat and Wonwoo chases after him.  
"No, I don't know. I'm what?" Wonwoo asks, pulling Seungcheol in by the hem of his shirt and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"Territorial? Possessive?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.  
"Oh, am I?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods.  
"We've been dating for, what, a month now and you've been jealous of five of our coworkers already." Suenghceol says and Wonwoo pinches his waist.  
"We moved in last month. We've been dating for far longer than a month." Wonwoo argues and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"Oh? Were we exclusive even before moving in?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo scoffs. Seungcheol smiles at him and kisses him.  
"See. You're so easy to rile up. It's cute." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo frowns.  
"I was kidding about the exclusive part. You know you were my first." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's mind rushes back to their first time.  
"I know." Wonwoo says and he leans in and kisses Seungcheol's jaw.   
"What were we talking about again?" Seungcheol asks as Wonwoo keeps kissing down his neck.  
"I was apologizing. You called me possessive. Then something about sex." Wonwoo says and he walks them blindly towards the couch. He presses Seungcheol down and he crawls on top of him and kisses him. 

  
They make out for a while and Seungcheol suddenly pushes Wonwoo off of him, remembering that they didn't buy anything for dinner. Seungcheol tells Wonwoo to change so they can buy something and Wonwoo groans. Wonwoo points at his pretty obvious hard-on and Seungcheol laughs. He runs a hand up Wonwoo's thigh up until his hand was gripping Wonwoo from over his pants and he kisses Wonwoo with a promise to take care of it after dinner. Wonwoo's not sure if Seungcheol did it on purpose or not but that really didn't help in calming it down.

So after Wonwoo's changed into the largest hoodie he has and putting on his coat, the two of them head out. Seungcheol had already called in ahead for their food and they have to pick it up after twenty minutes, enough time for a short walk around the area. Wonwoo snaps a few photos of Seungcheol as he lets him walk ahead of him and he lets Seungcheol drag him wherever as they wait for time to pass them by.

On their way back, Wonwoo sees someone walk inside their building and he remembers he's the guy on the second floor. Wonwoo yells out when he sees the elevator doors closing and it halts and opens up again. Wonwoo lets Seungcheol get in first and Wonwoo shushes Suengcheol as he kept giggling to himself.  
"Hey. You're Chan, right?" Seungcheol says and the guy turns to them and nods. He had on this tight-lipped smile as he did and Wonwoo figured he's just not used to people.   
"Sorry about him. He's not usually this high." Wonwoo jokes and Seungcheol slaps his arm. The guy laughed at them softly and the elevator doors open tot he second floor.  
"It's nice seeing you guys." the guy, Chan says and he walks out of the elevator. Wonwoo watches him as he walks away and he feels his head throb again.   
"Woah. You okay?" Seungcheol asks as Wonwoo's knees start to shake under him as the elevator starts to move.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Just the cold, I think." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol sighs.   
"It's gonna get a lot colder now. Wear a scarf or something." Seungcheol says and he gave Wonwoo the paper bag of food to hold and Seungcheol runs his hands up and down Wonwoo's arm. 

  
That night was no different than the other nights they've had. 

Eating dinner on the couch with a laptop in front of them, wasting water as they leave the shower on while they do stuff they could be doing anywhere else in their loft, and then they press up close on their bed and talk for a while until one of them eventually falls asleep.

Only this time, Seungcheol falls asleep first and Wonwoo was thrust back in his dreams. 

His dreams were sort of just images from the day but with something altered in them. 

Seungcheol and Chansung playfighting in the elevator turns into them in a huge room with a high ceiling and Seungcheol and Chansung were grunting and panting and it was all the more aggressive. Wonwoo turns around to call for Soonyoung and he was back in the elevator. He turns to check behind him and finds no one there and when he turns back around he sees someone familiar by the elevator buttons. The elevator door dings and opens and the guy walks out.  
"It's nice seeing you guys." The voice says and Wonwoo feels his head throb again. He tries to call for him but he can't seem to find his name. Wonwoo tries to walk forward but his legs buckle up and he falls to the ground. He looks up and he finds himself somewhere else. The guy was still walking away but this time his brown hair was black and he was wearing a black long sleeves and black pants. Wonwoo watches as a glass knife appears in the guy's hand and he turns.

"It's okay, hyung. You'll be okay." the guy said and Wonwoo watches as he lifts the knife up and stabs himself.

Wonwoo screams. He screams but no sound comes out of his mouth. He finds himself standing up and again and this time he ran. He keeps running and running but he's not getting any closer to him. He can feel the rush of his blood as his breathing starts to feel a lot more like him manually squeezing his lungs to get air. His feet are starting to get numb, feeling sweaty and cold at the same time, as he kicks himself off one foot at a time. His throat was dry from heaving in deep breaths and his eyes sting.

And then, someone appears out of nowhere. Wonwoo feels his heart clench and his throat close up as he watches him walk towards the guy. Wonwoo screams for him to get away and then he hears him laugh.   
He hears his own laugh coming from him. 

"Don't worry, Wonwoo." The voice says and Wonwoo shivers at hearing his own voice this cold.  
"I'll take good care of him. " The voice says again and Wonwoo stops running when he saw his face. Wonwoo's own face staring back at him.


End file.
